


Drunk

by stberrylane



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kurt, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stberrylane/pseuds/stberrylane
Summary: in which kurt runs into sebastian and through many shots decides he should've fucked him in high schoolor where kurt gets over his breakup by getting under sebastian
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Kurtbastian smut at its finest ;)

KURT HUMMEL HAD SPENT HIS whole life trying to stand out and in that attempt to show everyone how unique he was and how much he didn't care what anyone thought, he'd managed to lose his fiance to his high schooler tormentor, flunk out of NYADA and get fired as a chorus boy at Spotlight Diner. This all managed to come to a halt within the span of six months which was why Kurt was drowning his sorrows with some fruity drink at a club in downtown New York. 

"Hi, princess." Some sultry voice said, directed at Kurt and the man looked over only to be met with the eyes of one Sebastian Smythe. 

Kurt hadn't seen Sebastian in years. Truth be told, when Blaine told him that he'd gotten a new boyfriend, Kurt completely thought it was going to be Sebastian. He'd spent a full year making Kurt's life a living hell and he spared no opportunity to flirt with his boyfriend. Kurt hadn't heard anything about Sebastian since he graduated. He didn't really want to know. Sebastian wasn't exactly one of those people he wanted to keep in contact with when he left for New York. Up until Blaine called off their wedding, he hadn't so much as thought about Sebastian since his last Regionals.

He knew Sebastian had supposedly turned a new leaf after Karofksy's suicide attempt, but Kurt was never sure if he could believe it. From what Blaine told him about his senior year, Sebastian was super nice and even attempted to protect the New Directions from Hunter Clarington's wrath. Kurt admired that, but then again was anything Blaine ever told him true? Blaine told him that he loved him and he wanted to marry him. Obviously that was a damn lie. Maybe he'd lied about Sebastian's behavior too. 

Kurt rolled his eyes, looking over at the meerkat-esque idiot. "What are you doing here, Smythe?"

"I was partying. The real question is what are you doing here?" Sebastian smirked and it only made Kurt want to punch him in the face. Kurt slight buzz was the only thing saving Sebastian at the moment. 

Drowning in self pity, Kurt thought. He was unaware just how much he had spoken his thought aloud and he saw Sebastian laugh, watching as his head flung back in amusement. 

Kurt noted the way Sebastian looked. It was much more mature compared to his Dalton Warbler days. The only time Kurt had ever seen him out of uniform was that time they and Blaine went to Scandals and he wore that polo with the collar popped. Kurt rolled his eyes internally thinking about that ugly outfit. Now Sebastian seemed much more put together. He wore tight jeans and a sheer black dress shirt. Kurt could see what look like the outline of a rib tattoo, but it wasn't clear. He was more scruffly too. He had a trimmed beard and unruly curly hair. It stretched past his ears, but there still wasn't enough to put into a bun. Though it pained Kurt to say it (mainly because if it was said aloud Sebastian's ego might inflate), Sebastian looked severely hot. Kurt had never seen him that way before. Maybe it was because he was with Blaine then and this was the longest conversation the two had ever had without insulting each other or maybe it's because Sebastian's personality had been so unlikeable that he'd never been able to look past it before, but something about the blue club lights mixing with Sebastian's green eyes had Kurt just slightly mesmerized. 

"What are you looking at?" Sebastian asked, quirking an eyebrow as he took another sip of his beer. 

"N-nothing." Kurt cleared his throat, shying away from Sebastian's gaze as he flagged down the bartender for another drink. 

Sebastian hummed. "Let me." he laid down a tener as he ordered the two a pair of shots.

He could sense Kurt's questioned gaze, so he shrugged, answering, "If you're miserable, you might as well be having some good drinks."

Kurt nodded slowly, realizing that quickly the two were becoming drunk buddies. Another round of shots in, both of them were inebriated, giggling along to some memory Kurt was sharing about how boring Blaine was in bed. 

"What you need is a man in your bed. Not a whiny lil bottom." Sebastian slurred, tracing his finger down Kurt's cheek. The older of two found himself becoming nervous, avoiding eye contact as Sebastian laid a hand on Kurt's thigh and he attempted not to let his arousal be known. 

Blaine wasn't a fan of anything more than missionary wedding night sex. Kurt always found himself having to fantasize his way through just to get off and towards the end of their relationship, they hadn't been intimate at all. Kurt hadn't had sex in so long. All he wanted was for someone to bend him over a counter and pound into him. At the moment, he was imagining Sebastian and the thought was really constricting his jeans. 

As Sebastian ordered another set of shots, Kurt excused himself and headed to the restroom. He did his best to hide his hard on, though he was almost positive Sebastian had taken a glance at his crotch. Kurt sat in the stall, trying to adjust himself and talk himself down. 

"Shit, shit, shit." Kurt cursed, feeling the precome on his tip. He was totally hard for Sebastian Smythe and that was a position he never thought he'd ever be in. 

"Kurt?" He heard Sebastian's voice echo through the room and he silently cursed, trying to hide his boner as he stepped out of the stall. 

Kurt cleared his throat, trying to remain calm. "What's up?" He went over to the sink to wash his hands. They smelled like cock. 

"I just wanted to check on you. You were gone for quite a while." Sebastian noted, peeping a look at Kurt's ass in those tight jeans, though the older man didn't seem to notice. 

"I-I'm fine." Kurt stuttered, watching in the mirror as Sebastian moved closer to him, settling just barely a few inches from his bum. Kurt was practically begging for Sebastian to pull down his pants and fuck him right here on the sink. 

"Are you really?" Sebastian whispered into Kurt's ear and that's when the younger man pressed against his ass. Kurt gulped in nervousness, breath hitching as he nodded, all the while feeling Sebastian's hand grab onto his hips. 

"You know, I always thought you were super sexy." Sebastian drawled out, pressing soft kisses onto Kurt's open neck. 

Kurt tried to keep his composure, thinking up a comeback even though he was breathless from Sebastian's actions. "Then why were you always hitting on Blaine instead?"

Kurt could feel Sebastian laugh against his neck, peppering wet kisses down his neck from behind. 

"Seeing you all flustered made for the best masturbation sessions." Sebastian answered, caught off guard when Kurt turned around and pressed a kiss on his lips, looping his arms around his neck. 

Sebastian moaned softly into the kiss, his own arms wrapping around Kurt small waist and pulling him in closer. He could feel Kurt's erection pressing against his own and he had to fight the urge to take him right here in the bathroom. 

Kurt grinded against him ever so slightly, his face twisting into pleasure as he let Sebastian slip a tongue into his mouth, tired of fighting for dominance. He was tired of being the one in control. He wanted to be dominated for a change. 

Blaine had tried a few times. Their first time he had been on top, but they both quickly realized that Blaine was a pathetic submissive little bottom who needed to be punished, so Kurt had to get used to being the top. Kurt didn't mind being a top, but sometimes he really wanted to be the pathetic submissive bottom. Like right now.

"You're so fucking hot." Sebastian breathed out, moving so his lips were peppering down Kurt's jawline. Kurt let in a sharp breath as Sebastian suckled on the skin just underneath the jaw, making his imprint on the canvas. 

Kurt's hand moved away from twirling the little curls on Sebastian's head on down to his crotch and he began palming him through his jeans. Sebastian stopped making bites on Kurt as he did so, gyrating up into Kurt's hand, eager for some type of relief. 

Kurt smirked, moving down to Sebastian's crotch, watching as the younger of two looked at him in awe. Kurt slowly unbuttoned Sebastian's jeans, pulling down the zipper ever so slowly. He peered up at Sebastian with hooded eyes as he pressed a kiss to his member through the fabric of his boxers. Sebastian's breath hitched as he held onto strands of Kurt's hair. He tugged at it softly when Kurt pulled his cock from the confines of his underwear. 

Kurt smirked, licking a stripe up the base of Sebastian's dick. He noted the way the younger man shivered as he did so, attempting to push Kurt's head further into his crotch. He wanted more, but Kurt was up for just a bit of teasing. 

Kurt took Sebastian's length into his mouth, slightly gagging as the head hit the back of his throat. He pulled back, pumping the member as he stood back up. Sebastian hadn't noticed the movement. His eyes were shut closed, enjoying the feel of Kurt on him.

Kurt teased, "You know, I'm getting pretty tired. I think I'll go home." 

Sebastian's eyes flew open at the sentiment, whimpering as Kurt's hand move faster on his cock. "No." he whined. 

Kurt grinned as he let go of Sebastian's length. "Yes." he mocked the brunette. 

"Take me with you." Sebastian pleaded and for the first time in Kurt's life, he felt completely in charge. Sebastian was begging for his touch, cock hanging out of his pants, in a club restroom. It was the hottest thing he'd ever witnesssed, if he was honest. No experience with Blaine could ever compare to this moment. 

"I don't know. Rachel might be home." Kurt tsked. That was a lie. She was down in New Haven, visiting Quinn. But he wanted Sebastian to beg and plead on his knees for Kurt to take him home and fuck him. 

"Please," Sebastian breathed out as he zipped himself back into his pants and instead placed his hands on Kurt's front. Kurt squirmed at the touch, moaning softly as Sebastian rubbed him through his jeans. 

Kurt decided he couldn't take the teasing anymore. He slammed his lips back onto Sebastian's and kissed him with a fervor he'd never known. Kurt curled his fingers into the belt loops, pulling Sebastian's body closer to his. 

"Let's go then." Kurt said breathlessly as he pulled back, grabbing Sebastian's hand and leading him out of the club. 

Kurt quickly flagged down a cab and the two hopped in, immediately throwing themselves on one another. Their cab driver seemed severely uncomfortable, but Kurt couldn't tell if it was because of the making out or because it was guys making out. Kurt didn't let it bother him, kissing down Sebastian's neck as said man let out an almost silent groan. 

They got out not too long after and Kurt paid the driver, taking Sebastian's hand and leading him all the way up to his floor of the apartment complex. He only had one foot in the door when he began pulling Sebastian's shirt off, kissing him as if his life depended on it. His pleasure did, at least. Closing the door, Sebastian slammed Kurt against it, noting the guttural moan that fell from his lips. 

"God, you're so hot." Sebastian said, rubbing the front of Kurt's jeans. Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He quickly unbuttoned them and pulled them down. They were basically glued to his legs as he had this habit of wearing jeans tighter than tight, so Sebastian helped pull them down. 

"Fuck me." Kurt mumbled under his breath as Sebastian grinded up on him for some type of relief. 

"That can be arranged." Sebastian smirked, pushing Kurt down onto the couch. He quickly pulled down his own pants as Kurt took off his shirt and both men were left in only their underwear, grinding against one another as Sebastian fell onto the older man. 

Kurt tried not to think about the repercussions of sleeping with Sebastian. This meant nothing. It's not like Kurt had feelings for him. He was just horny and Sebastian was there. However, he couldn't deny that even though they hadn't even gotten through the dirtiest of it yet, it was already better than any sexual experience he'd had with his ex-fiance. There was something hotter about Sebastian admitting that he'd always thought Kurt to be attractive and had it not been for Blaine, could something have happened between them before now?

Now the only thing separating them from going full throttle was the thin barrier of their boxers. Sebastian kissed down Kurt's neck, biting on the skin and leaving a pink bruise next to his collarbone. Kurt felt himself grow to full mass, flipping them around so that now Kurt was on top of Sebastian. His knees were spread across the sides of Sebastian's legs and grinding into his member, causing his own to pulsate as he did. 

"Fuck." Kurt cursed, closing his eyes and biting his lip as he held onto Sebastian's chest to balance himself. 

"You look so hot like that, princess." Sebastian said, holding Kurt's other hand and pressing a kiss to it. The nickname urged him on even more as he thrusted harder, throwing himself completely against Sebastian's body. 

He didn't want to cum just yet. He tried to hold himself off as he got off Sebastian and pulled down his underwear, smiling at Sebastian's gaze as he watched Kurt's cock fly up and hit his stomach from the freedom. 

Sebastian leaned forward, looking up at Kurt. "Can I...?" Kurt nodded with a soft smile, his hands quickly find their way back to Sebastian's curls the way they did back at the club as the man before him started pumping his cock. 

Kurt moaned softly, throwing his head back at the pleasure as a pair of wet lips engulfed his member in their mouth. Kurt gave soft thrusts into Sebastian's mouth. Kurt had kissed other men before. He'd even hardcore petted a few, but this was the first time anyone other than Blaine was sucking him and he didn't mind the thought at all. He certainly didn't mind that it was Sebastian Smythe either. 

Sebastian licked the pre come off Kurt's tip and wrapped his hands around Kurt's thick thighs, pulling him in further to his mouth. Sebastian was nearly to the hilt and Kurt could feel the breathing through Sebastian's nose tickling his V-line. 

Kurt wondered what would happen if someone walked in. He often imagined Blaine coming back only to find him fucking someone else. Kurt was still bitter about how everything had ended. He almost wanted Blaine to barge in and see Sebastian pumping his load into Kurt's ass while the man against the counter locked eyes with him, moaning that Sebastian was so much better. That was his kink. 

Part of him still wasn't registering that it was Sebastian who was sucking his cock. This Sebastian and the one he knew in high school were so different that he couldn't compare them. Aside from their conversations about Blaine, it was like Kurt was bonding with a complete stranger. Five years ago, he never would have imagined the Warbler being the one sucking his cock. In fact, if the subject of sex came up, he was sure Sebastian would have just called him a virgin princess and laughed in his face. Back then, Kurt wasn't confident in himself. He didn't feel sexy. That's probably why it took a full year of dating before he let Blaine sleep with him. But New York Kurt was a completely different story. He loved his body and he loved the way Sebastian was making him feel. 

"Fuck, I--" before Kurt could warn him, his cum flowed down Sebastian's throat. The younger boy hummed, licking it all up and even going in for seconds as he licked up the base. 

Sebastian pulled Kurt down, kissing him fervently. Kurt could faintly taste his own cum on Sebastian's tongue, but he didn't mind it. Blaine always told him he tasted delicious. He had to agree. 

"You taste delicious." Sebastian said, pulling back and pecking Kurt's lips softly. The kiss was almost intimate as Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. 

"Who taught you to suck like that?" Kurt asked against Sebastian's lips. 

Sebastian joked, "Blaine."

Kurt laughed, pushing him back onto the couch as he climbed back on top. "You're such an asshole."

Sebastian gained more confidence, saying, "When do I get to fuck yours?"

Kurt nearly moaned at the question, but he tried to hold his composure. He bit Sebastian's lip slightly, whispering, "Why don't you bend me over that table and find out?"

Sebastian groaned out, grabbing Kurt's hand as the older man pulled him into the kitchen and immediately bent over the table. Just the sight of Kurt open and ready for his cock had Sebastian salivating at the mouth and he was about five minutes away from cumming in his underwear. 

He never expected to ever see Kurt like this. He was used to the bumbly nervous Kurt he knew in high school. The one who had facial care rituals with his boyfriend and wore knee length sweaters. He had changed so much since then. His style was a lot more chilled it. It consisted more now of colorful pants and floral shirts. He hadn't really been looking at Kurt's clothing. They'd left them all in a pile by the door. But even more, Kurt was way more confident than Sebastian had ever seen him. Kurt used to be kind of shy and he got embarrassed easily, but this Kurt was bent over him on the kitchen table and it was like Sebastian was seeing a completely different man--one he really wanted to get to know better. He didn't want this to just be sex anymore. 

Kurt looked over his shoulder and saw Sebastian staring off into the distance, so he got up from his position. He grabbed Sebastian's hand. 

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked. 

Sebastian shook his head out of his thoughts, bringing Kurt's hand up to his mouth and pecking it. "Yeah. All good."

Kurt tried to ignore the way his stomach fluttered just a bit when Sebastian kissed his hand. They were verging less on the kinky side and far more into romantic territory. Kurt wasn't sure he was ready for that, so he tried to build up the pace again, walking over to the side table next to the couch, swinging his hips as he did so. 

Sebastian bit his lips, watching Kurt's backside jiggling with his walk. He had such a nice ass. How Blaine could give that up was beyond him. Kurt returned, dropping a tube of lube into Sebastian's hand. Sebastian look down at it and chuckled. 

"Banana scented. How fitting." Sebastian laughed and Kurt punched his arm. 

"It was gift. Rachel thought it'd be funny." Kurt answered.

Sebastian set the lube on table and pulled Kurt into a kiss. Immediately his tongue explored the older man's mouth and he felt Kurt's hands traveling further until they cupped Sebastian's ass. 

He pulled back slightly, whispering against Kurt's lips, "Naughty boy."

"Only for you." Kurt answered submissively, leaning down and pecking Sebastian's neck. The younger boy moaned not only at the action, but especially his words. To know that Kurt was fully at the mercy of him made his cock get impossibly harder. He was finding it difficult not to rip off his underwear and make love to Kurt. By now he was sure that he wasn't letting Kurt go after this. He'd have to see him again. 

Sebastian panted as Kurt's pecks got tentatively lower and lower until he was down on his knees, pecking at Sebastian's underwear just like he'd done back at the club. Sebastian ran his hands through Kurt's hair, tugging at it softly when Kurt began pulling them down and the cool air of the apartment hit his member. 

He shivered, but not because of the cold, when Kurt's hand wrapped around it and he pressed a soft kiss to the tip. Kurt looked up at him with hooded eyes, keeping his gaze locked on Sebastian as he took his length in his mouth. He sucked in as he went up and down on Sebastian's cock. Sebastian swore he saw Kurt smirk a bit when he threw his head back in pleasure. The sensation was so much for him that he started leaning back on the kitchen table, needing something to hold onto to keep him from ripping Kurt's hair out. 

Kurt's hand reached up and cupped his balls, squeezing them gently. Sebastian moaned louder than intended. 

"Fuck, baby. You're gonna make me cum." Sebastian panted, eyes closed as his fingers found their way to Kurt's hair again. 

It didn't take even a minute later before Sebastian was shooting his load down Kurt's throat without warning, but the man on his knees didn't seem to mind at all when he came up from Sebastian's cock, wiping his mouth. 

Kurt got up, kissing Sebastian the same way the younger man had done to him when he was getting head. Kurt really wasnt trying to make this romantic, but he couldn't help the way his heart would skip just a beat faster everytime Sebastian would speak, but most especially when he used that nickname. 

"Baby, I need to fuck you so bad." Sebastian whined, bucking his crotch up into Kurt's. They were both at full mass again and the contact of their members nearly made Kurt cream himself, but the thought of Sebastian fucking him on his kitchen table was a orgasm inducing thought. 

Kurt smirked, slowly bending over the table once more and smiling to himself as he heard the cap of the lube opening. He gasped softly when Sebastian's cold fingers found his opening, pressing them into him softly. Kurt spread his legs a little further to give him better access, leaning his head against the table and biting his lip in the process as a finger slipped through his opening and Sebastian began working them in and out. 

"Shit, don't stop." Kurt moaned, his cheek pressed against the table as he attempted to look back at Sebastian. The ex-Warbler curled two fingers in, opening him up just a few inches more. Kurt's hole was gaping, just waiting for him to sink in. He pumped his own length just slightly before he began to sink in. 

"Ready, baby?" Sebastian asked, getting only a moan for a reply as Sebastian's tip slid into Kurt's opening. His head flew back as he entered and he slowly sheathed himself in, inch by inch. Soft moans were spilling out of Kurt's lips until Sebastian began working himself in and out faster and Kurt began grunting and cursing.

"Fuck, it feels so good, Bas. Harder, baby. Please." Kurt begged and the way Kurt called him all these nicknames just egged him on harder and he began thrusting in and out. Teasing him as he would pull completely out or just leave the tip in until he would plunge his way back in, making the table move or Kurt's body shake. 

Sebastian went full force, rocking Kurt against the table as he leaned down at the took the older boy's cock in his hand, pumping his length up and down. 

"You fill me up so good, baby." Kurt breathed out, slamming his hips back to meet with Sebastian's thrusts. 

Sebastian tugged at Kurt's length harder before he felt the man underneath him erupt all over his hand and the floor, screaming, "Fuck, I love it, Bas."

Sebastian nearly gasped at the words, but somehow they only made him hotter and he felt himself about to cum. He tried to pull out, but Kurt stopped him. 

"Cum in me, baby." Kurt said, spent across the kitchen table and Sebastian pushed himself back in, feeling Kurt's hole pulse around his member and he came in hard spurts, coating the inside of Kurt.

Sebastian fell down on Kurt's body and they looked at each other, laughing. "We need to do this more often." Kurt said, pushing Sebastian off his back. 

Sebastian pulled him into a kiss, resting his hand against Kurt's cheek. "We should've done it a long time ago."

"Agreed." Kurt said before he slipped his tongue back into Sebastian's mouth. He laid a hand on the younger man's thigh, pulling back when he felt Sebastian's member growing again. 

He laughed, "Round two?"

Sebastian smiled, "Definitely." Kurt giggled, pulling Sebastian and bringing into the shower. He could definitely get used to fucking Sebastian for the rest of his life.


End file.
